


Light's Game

by Zara_Zara



Series: Lawlight Week 2020 [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: AU - alternate universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Sci-Fi AU, They’re kids, friends - Freeform, i may continue this, lol, science-fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara
Summary: It was a morning like any other when Light left his family for Battle School.The Battle School is a place fraught with broken alliances and intense rivalry. However, on the way to that daunting space shuttle, Light makes his first friend.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light, eventual L/Yagami Light - Relationship
Series: Lawlight Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715836
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Light's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Lawlight week's prompt for the first day was Friendship/Rivalry and my mind immediately went to Ender's Game. There's not much of the rivalry here, but it sets up the p o t e n t I a l

It was a morning like any other when Light left his family for Battle School. Light had been tuning out his sister’s inane chatter as he thought about the history book he had picked up on the global war with the Buggers. There wasn’t much information on the aliens that attacked Earth over 50 years ago, but there were plenty of videos and books detailing the genius of Mazer Rackham and his brilliant strategies that won them the greatest war humanity had ever seen.

Ever since he could remember, Light had been aware of Rackham’s feats, but it wasn’t until the previous day where his school’s curriculum finally went into depth of the various battles Rackham led during the war and the outcomes that came from his plans. This interested Light of course, but he wanted to know the details of Rackham’s strategies. He wanted to know exactly what that man had done and what the circumstances were that led him to come to such plans. It was disappointing to find that those kinds of details were in the custody of the IMF (International Military Forces) behind security measures too dense and delicate for him to try and breach without jeopardizing himself and his family. The information really did interest him, but he wasn’t keen on drawing any negative attention to himself especially since he was already being monitored by the IF for his intellect. He knew the monitor tracked his every move and could listen in on the conversations he had, but he wasn’t sure if the IF’s monitors were strictly limited to the gadget in his neck.

So, when he had asked his teacher if she could provide some extra material that he could study on Mazer Rackham and his military strategies, she had said that the school's currciculum would introduce those kinds of materials in three years. By then, he’d be thirteen, and he knew he was capable of waiting that long because he was more patient than most, but it still annoyed him.

Sometimes he cursed the presence of the monitor on the back of his neck, but he would have very much liked to have had it yesterday when he got into that fight. The monitor was small enough that he could hide it behind his collar, but not small enough to be unnoticeable to someone if they knew how to look for it. He’s worn the monitor for years, and it has isolated him from his peers who sometimes acted on their envy. However, the monitor never seemed to isolate him from his younger sister. She was bright but she wasn’t brilliant, and she never seemed to resent the fact that the IF singled out Light for his intelligence. It could be due to her age, but it could also be because she’s emotionally stronger than all of his classmates---something Light found himself respecting, even liking, about her. They weren’t really close, but he still cared for her for the fact that she treated him normally.

Light dropped back into their morning breakfast when there was a beeping noise coming from their table. From behind his bangs, Light watched his father get up to see who was at the door. Shortly after, his father called Sachiko’s name and then she joined him, throwing a curious look in his direction as she exited the kitchen.

Light tried not to tense too much, but Sayu was able to read him, “I think that’s for you.”

Light dipped his head in agreement and felt his appetite disappear as he stared blankly at his food. The arrival of the visitor must mean one of two things: either it’s a representative from the school coming to tell his parents what he did yesterday, or it’s a representative from the I.F. coming to take him away.

He wasn’t sure which he wanted more.

To his surprise, his mother was the one who opened the door. She looked at him, her eyebrows knitted high up her forehead and she anxiously said, “Light, we need to speak with you.”

Sayu caught his eye. She looked nervous for him and she gently touched his hand in encouragement, “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Light stood and wondered what would meet him on the other side of the door.

The first thing he saw was his father’s stony expression. An expression which Light immediately recognized as disappointment. The sight of it churned his gut with the guilt he had been trying to suppress since yesterday. The second thing Light saw was a man with an I.F. uniform---the most recognizable uniform because it’s the only one anyone wears nowadays. The man stayed silent as Soichiro said, “What were you thinking?” He opened his mouth to say something else but then closed it, too busy staring at Light with those disappointed eyes.

Sachiko wringed her fingers together and added, “We never thought you were the kind to get into a fight, Light.”

Light avoided their eyes and took probing glances at the officer who placidly stared at them all with barely concealed interest. Light would worry that the officer's presence meant that he was there to punish Light for what he did---which would mean that the situation was much worse than he could have imagined, but the man seemed to be watching and waiting for something. Light carefully tempered his expression into neutrality because the officer also seemed to be studying Light’s reactions and he wasn’t sure what the officer was looking for. _I’m being tested, but I’m not sure what for._

Light decided to not say anything and to relax his face into something suitably guilty, but not _too_ guilty because he did what he had to do for his own self-preservation. That is something he could never truly be guilty about.

Soichiro finally found his voice again and said, “Do you have any explanation for your behavior, Light? The Stilson boy is in the hospital. Why did you do it?”

Light took in this information silently. He had not known that that would happen. He honestly didn’t know what to say.

In the midst of Light’s silence, the officer finally spoke, “We’re willing to consider extenuating circumstances, but you must acknowledge that it doesn’t look good. You kicked that boy with your shoe repeatedly in the body and face when he was down. That wasn’t very fair and it seems like you may have even enjoyed it.”

“I didn’t,” Light straightened up. He may feel guilty but hearing he may have enjoyed what he did deeply offended him. He is not a monster; he had been defending himself.

“Then why did you do it?”

“He and his gang were threatening me. I had to.”

Seeing the officer didn’t look convinced Light said, “Knocking him down won the first fight. I wanted to win all the next ones, too. So that they’d leave me alone,” Light remembered the look on Stilson’s face when Light knocked him over, and he remembered not looking back after the fight was over. The stunned silence from Stilson’s gang had been near unbearable. Shame filled Light but he pushed it down. He glanced up at his father and the expression on his face was almost enough to make Light cry, so he tore his eyes away from him and focused on his socked feet as he quietly said, “You took the monitor away. I had to take care of myself otherwise they would never have stopped.”

The silence was heavy following what Light said and then the officer stood and declared, “My name is Colonel Ryuk, Light. I’m director of primary training at Battle School in the Belt. I’ve come to invite you to enter the school.”

Light stared up at the man in shock and his parents gasped in surprise. 

That was where everything changed and eventually led Light to leaving his home without any of his belongings. He barely had any time to say goodbye to his parents and his sister. It felt strange knowing that the last thing his parents would know about him is that he had beat up a bully from school, but he knew that there wasn’t anything he could do about it. To his surprise, Sayu had been the most upset about his departure and she had hugged him tightly, asking him not to go. He had promised her that he’d write and visit when he could, but he didn’t let her know that that sort of visit wouldn't occur until he was fifteen---five years to be separated from his family. By the time they would be able to meet again Sayu would most likely be different, and he would most certainly change. There was no doubt in his mind about that. The thought didn't really bother him as much as he thought it should.

***

There were nineteen other children in his launch. They all filed out of their bus and into an elevator. They chattered loudly, each trying to be heard over the other. Although an air of nervousness hung around them, they all joked and laughed about stupid things. Light kept his silence, and to his surprise he noticed another boy was keeping his silence as well.

They seemed to notice each other at the same time and stared. Light felt thoroughly uncomfortable with their impromptu staring match because the other boy looked so odd, what with his wild black hair and old-man’s posture. But what really unnerved Light were his dark eyes which had bags hanging under them; Light had never seen another child with eyes like that. The pale boy’s dark eyes studied Light just like Light studied him; he wondered what sort of conclusions the boy was drawing from Light’s appearance.

Unlike the strange boy, Light’s auburn hair was combed as neatly as ever. His tidiness had always been a source of pride in him and he took care to always appear his best. However, he wasn’t wearing his best clothes for his trip to the Battle School because they had made him change into a baggy uniform that he thought was entirely too sloppy for his tastes. Light straightened his back, internally judging the lazy way the other boy slouched. Since neither of them seemed too eager to introduce themselves, he decided that the other child wasn’t worth his attention and he observed Colonel Ryun and the other military men. They were watching the group of children. Analyzing what they were doing.

Light started. He wondered if it would be too late to join the other children in their conversations and laughter. He didn’t want to stand out for the wrong reasons and have his superiors think him a loner. But his silence may be taken for maturity—he decided it would be better to keep his silence and seem serious, when really he was full of curiosity as to what was going to happen after they arrived at the Battle School.

They walked a short drawbridge up to the shuttle’s door, a gleaming silver ladder awaited them there. Light became momentarily disoriented when he noticed that carpet lined all the walls like floors. There was even carpet behind the ladder.

Thinking to prepare himself for non-gravity, Light played some mental challenges for himself. As he climbed the ladder, he made himself believe, against all evidence of gravity, that he was climbing down the ladder, or crawling across the floor, or hanging upside down the bars. Once he made his way to an empty seat he did not let go of the fantasy as he gripped the handles tightly, even if gravity held him firmly to it.

He even held onto his fantasy when the strange child took the empty seat beside him. Light grimaced when he noticed the boy staring at him again with a finger to his mouth. Didn’t he know it’s unhygienic to bite his nails like that especially after climbing a ladder that countless other children climbed up? Light didn’t release his grip on the seat's handles even if he badly wanted to cross his arms, “Why have you been staring at me?”

The strange boy slowly blinked and said, “I could ask the same of you.”

“Tch,” Light internally grumbled because the boy had a point, “You’re strange.” Light could just hear his mother now, chastising him for being so rude. But he reasoned that he couldn’t be held accountable for his actions because this boy has made him act weird since the moment they laid eyes on each other. Besides, the boy irked him and Light was being honest if anything—the boy _was_ strange.

“Funny, that’s exactly why I was staring at you.”

Light narrowed his eyes, “I’m not,” _you’re strangest,_ he wanted to argue. But that would've been too childish and reminiscent of his and Sayu’s arguments. He was about to go to Battle School with a bunch of other child geniuses; it was no time for immaturity.

Light was preparing to ignore the boy the entire trip to the space shuttle when the boy said, “You’re already preparing for zero-gravity.” He flicked his eyes to Light’s tight grip on the handles, “That’s different," He muttered, "That’s strange.”

He was right, and it surprised Light that he observed that. “It just seemed like the sensible thing to do.”

“I don’t disagree,” The boy switched fingers and flicked his eyes around the small, cramped tube that they were all sitting in, “I’m picturing we’re hanging upside down right now," Light pictured it as well, his grip on the seat's handles tightened. "If we go further with that idea, our shuttle is hanging upside down right below the Earth; about to fall.”

Light liked that imagery and tried not to smile as he pictured himself hanging upside down as all of the universe waitied below him.

“What’s your name?” He asked the boy; tired of his anonymity.

The boy flatly said, “L. Yours?” 

“Yagami Raito—Raito means Light,” He’s used to translating his name at the end of introducing himself; it comes as second nature to him now.

“Light is your first name, correct?”

“Yes.”

L nodded and had the appearance as if he were stowing that information inside his mind. Which Light had to admit was flattering. Light took care to stow L’s name and face away in his mind as well.

“Tell me, why were you staring at me outside?”

L’s expression didn’t shift but he somehow looked at Light amusedly, “Obsessed with yourself much?”

Light flushed and said, “I didn’t know what else to say.”

“You could’ve asked me any number of things and you asked me that,” L’s eyes teased Light and Light was ready to insult his messy hair or filthy finger nail-biting habit when L surprised him by saying, “You weren’t talking to the others, like me.” Light blinked, so L noticed him for the same reason he noticed L. 

L inanely added, “You also have auburn hair; I haven’t seen that before.”

“Oh.”

“Your ego satisfied yet, Light-kun?” The honorific almost sounded playful.

Light pursued his lips and looked away, "I think my patience for this conversation has reached its limit."

"You don’t want to talk to me anymore?"

L almost sounded disappointed. Light bit the inside of his mouth, cursing himself for actually enjoying this conversation no matter how annoying L was. He sighed, “No, how about we satisfy your ego a bit?” He ran through what people usually said when trying to make friends and settled for awkwardly asking, “What...do you...like?”

Light knew he chose well when L suddenly perked up unlike before. He brightly said, “Cake.”

“Cake?” Of all things...

L eagerly said, “Yes, I love deserts of every kind. If it has sugar I am sure to love it.”

“I see,” Light couldn't say the same. He wasn't exactly known for having a sweet tooth.

“And what does Light-kun like?”

That question gave him pause. Light didn't really like anything in particular. He liked to read but only because it was a resource for information. He liked reading as much as he liked the computer. They were just tools. He liked his family well enough, but that would probably make him sound weak and corny. He liked staying neat and clean. He liked baths and making his bed perfectly. But those weren’t normal things boys to like. For all intents and purposes, what L said wasn’t exactly normal for a boy to like, but Light had appearances to keep. So he said, “Reading,” something simple; ordinary.

L nodded, staring at him with those dark eyes that make Light uncomfortable, “Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

Hearing that irked Light. He felt vaguely offended, “Why not? I didn’t doubt you liked cake.”

“I could be wrong, but I rarely am,” Light raised his brows—this boy truly is incredible. “It just seemed like you didn’t fully believe it yourself.”

Light stared at L. Unbelievable. “You really are strange. Do you know that?”

“So I’ve been told. Many times, by you in particular.”

“Fine, I like reading. But I like it because I like knowing things. I like learning.”

L actually smiled at that. Happy to have been right, “That wasn’t too hard, was it?”

“I suppose not. But you’re not that easy to talk to.”

L shrugged, "I confess, I don't have very much experience with speaking with friends."

"We're friends?" Light incredulously asked. He couldn't find it in himself to be adverse to that idea because he had never had a friend before, but his gut fell when he remembered what was likely going to happen in Battle School. Whatever friendship they were kindling between them would be doused over with the intense competition of the Battle School arena. That was no place for friends. Only allies and rivals. 

"For now, yes," L nodded to himself, "I think Light-kun will make a worthy adversary or ally once we arrive to Battle School. I'm intrigued to see which he will be."

Light momentarily forgot about gripping the seat's handles and brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, "Well, I want to say we could be allies but..."

"I'm sure you've noticed the way Colonel Ryuk has been studying us. I am certain that he and the other generals will pit us against each other. So, before that happens, I say we call a temporary truce."

"...Of friendship?" Light dubiously asked. 

"Yes, if that appeals to Light-kun."

L trained his bright eyes on Light and Light muttered, "I guess."

L lifted the corner of his mouth, "I'm glad to hear it."

Light couldn’t help it; he smiles back.

The shuttle rumbled deeply and then took off, tumbling into space as they embarked on their destination towards the Battle School.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this if y'all are interested. Lmk  
> I really like Ender's Game; it's an incredible book and I wouldn't mind continuing this a little more.
> 
> Come find me at Tumblr @lightsredapple  
> X)


End file.
